Finding Love and Achieving Dreams
by Mynameiszigzag
Summary: My take on the entire series if Rose had fallen in love with someone else. Stan Alto and Rose Hathaway have an interesting relationship. They hate each other, that's for sure. But when they touch sparks fly, literally. What's the source of this new found power and why is it makign them attracted to each other? StanXRose, with hints of DimitriXRose (though I'm not pulling for them)
1. Going Back and Betting

**HI. I just wanted you to know that in this story, Stan is the same age as Dimitri, which I believe is 27. If I'm wrong, please correct me.**

**Chapter 1 Going Back and Betting**

'_This is just great'._ Rosemarie Hathaway thought, heading to her first class.

Her and her best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir, had been hiding from the guardians for two years, hoping to never have to go back to St. Vladimir's Academy. Of course, she didn't expect the amazingly handsome and strong Dimitri Belikov to find them and defeat her.

After he had defeated her, he had put them both on a plane, separate seats of course, and dragged them back to the Academy.

Now, Rose was walking, and sulking, to her first class. This was Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques. With her _least _favorite teacher. Stan Alto. Just great.

When she arrived at her class, she noticed Dimitri in the back, watching her. He must've gotten a copy of her schedule. Sitting down, she turned back around. He was talking to another guardian. When he looked back at her, he smirked, as of saying _I see you staring._ Rose flipped him off and turned back around to the front of the room.

"Alright, class," Stan Alto said, "Let's all welcome back Rosemarie Hathaway. From her _vacation_."

Silence greeted his comment.

"Bored already. And I've only been here a day. C'mon Stan, liven up the class." Rose smirked. The class burst into laughter.

"Excuse me Hathaway?" Stan's face became red, "What did you say?"

"I said this class is boring." She slouched back in her seat.

"You have something to say? Come up here and say it." He invited.

Rose stood up and walked to the front of the class room. When she sat on Stan's desk however, she looked at Dimitri, sensing disappointment.

"Alright, so here's the deal, I'm back, right?" The class nodded, "And everyone keeps giving me these 'What were you thinking' speeches. I'm sick of it. This is nowhere near as exciting as being on the run from guardians, keeping an eye out for Strogoi, and making sure my best friend stays healthy and alive. Here, all I can do is go to class, eat, and gossip like normal teenagers, not like a dhampire training to be a guardian. Where's the fun, the excitement? I say we liven up this class and have some fun." The class was silent.

"Is that what you think Hathaway?" Rose nodded, "See me after class." She groaned and went back to her seat.

Throughout the class, Rose's mind kept drifting back to those two glorious years away from the Academy. She and Lissa had traveled all over America to avoid being caught. They had gone through two years of normal high school and Rose had left a trail of broken hearts. She had gone through boyfriend after boyfriend during this time, all while Lissa sighed and sighed over Aaron.

"Rose!" She looked up at Stan, "Glad to see you're paying attention. Now answer the question."

"What was the question?" Rose asked.

"What is the best tactic in fighting a Strogoi by yourself?" He asked.

Rose thought for a moment, attempting to recall any lessons that she learned. Coming up with nothing, she sighed, "Try to trick it into thinking you're weaker and when it gives you and opening kill it?" She guessed.

Stan sighed, "Just go back to daydreaming." He ordered.

"Fine by me." Rose whispered.

By the time the bell rung, Rose was ready to fall asleep. She was about to leave the classroom when Stan called her back, dismissing Dimitri from the room.

"Alright, Alto, what's up?" Rose asked.

"What happened out there?" He asked her.

"What?" She was shocked by his question.

"What happened with you and Vasilisa?" He repeated.

"Nothing actually. No Strogoi, no guardian attacks, nothing. We moved frequently to avoid guardians. We went through High School like two normal girls." She told him, "That's it."

"Interesting. I thought that if the Strogoi heard about the last Dragomir princess on her own, with only one guardian, they would find you and try to get her." He leaned against his desk.

"Well, they were probably afraid of going against Rosemarie Hathaway." Rose smirked.

Stan chuckled, "Probably."

"You agree with me?" Rose asked, stunned.

"Of course. I'm not that big of an ass." She smiled, "I do recognize talent when I see it."

"Oh. Um, can I go now? I need to get to class." Rose asked.

"Right. Well, try not to get into any more trouble." Stan stood and walked past her, his arm brushing against hers.

When Rose was seated in her next class, she thought about their conversation. He actually agreed that she was a good fighter and guardian-to-be. She thought about when his arm touched hers. Had she imagined the spark that ignited? Or did something pass through them?

_It's probably just an understanding._ Rose thought.

She spent this class taking Stan's advice and listened, answering questions when she was asked to. Most of her peers were shocked at the change in her, especially the ones who were in Stan's class with her. It was like she went through a change within the few minutes in between classes.

For the rest of her classes, she stayed silent, waiting for lunch to start so she could see Lissa. She hadn't even slipped into her head at all and wasn't going to. Moroi classes were too boring to Rose.

When the bell rang for lunch, Rose was the first one out of the class room. She knew there would be a flood of students so she went through her secret path that got her there faster.

_Rose, I'm not going to lunch. I have another meeting with Kirova. Don't listen in please._

So Lissa wasn't going to lunch. Then what was the point of sitting in the cafeteria? She could just grab her food and find somewhere else to eat, somewhere quiet.

She did just that. She found a tree in the courtyard she could climb, with her lunch in her hand. When she was situated, she began to eat her lunch, which consisted of a hamburger and some doughnuts.

"How did I know you'd be here?" A voice called. Rose looked down, and saw Dimitri.

"Hey, comrade. Wanna join me?" She waved a doughnut for him to see.

"I really shouldn't." He responded.

"C'mon. Don't you have to watch me anyways? This would be perfect. I couldn't give you the slip up here." Rose smiled her man-eater smile.

He seemed to buy it because he was climbing up the tree to a branch next to her.

"How that branch doesn't just snap under you is beyond me." Rose observed, handing him the doughnut.

He took a small bite, "So, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Lissa?"

"She has a meeting with Kirova and asked me not to go into her head." She answered.

"Oh. So you just decided to hang here instead of with your other friends." Dimitri stated.

"Yup. I'm sure they won't mind anyways." Rose picked at her next doughnut, "It's not like they care anyways."

"I'm sure they do." He took another small bite.

"No. The only one that seems to care is Alto. And he hates me. Or he did before now." She frowned in confusion.

"Stan? He doesn't hate you. He just wished you'd work harder. Rose, you have a gift. You're the best novice in this entire school. You should be working hard to be the best guardian. He knows you can do it. He has faith in you." Dimitri explained.

Rose gasped, "Really?" He nodded, "Thank you, comrade." She smiled, taking a giant bit out of her burger.

"Seriously though, where does all that food go? I have never met another _person_ who could eat that much food in one sitting." He exclaimed.

"Gotta keep these muscles working." Rose flexed.

They laughed and continued to eat. When Dimitri tried to take another doughnut, she bit his hand. When it was time to go 5th period, Rose hurried, not wanting to get caught in the crowd. Her class was Animal Behavior and Physiology. She had a newer teacher, Mrs. Mcrumby. She was a total bore and the class went by quickly, with Rose's new interest in doing well.

6th period passed by quickly as well, having pre-calculus. She hated that class and didn't care about it. Would she ever need to know some stupid formula to kill a Strogoi? No, she wouldn't.

When 7th period came around, Rose made her was to the gym, her friends Mason and Eddie on either side of her. She had Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3, with Stan Alto, again. Honestly, she was looking forward to the class. She would get to fight, and possibly figure out of what she felt was imagined or not.

Entering the gym she noticed several mats laid out. Today was a one on one fighting day. Rose smiled and skipped almost the entire way to the locker rooms. When the class was finished changing out, they all sat on the bleachers, waiting for Stan. Rose shivered, only wearing a tank top and some shorts.

When he entered the gym, Rose gasped. He was shirtless, showing his 8 pack torso. Impressive. He gave instructions and told everyone to pair up. Mason called Rose to fight him.

"Alright, but don't complain if I mess up your pretty face." Rose teased, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

When everyone was situated with their partners, Stan told everyone to begin. Rose and Mason circled each other both waiting for the other to attack. Rose knew better than to be the first to strike, because it had cost her a few fights before she left. She decided to plan her moves ahead and waited for Mason to grow impatient.

And, just as she wanted, he struck, attempting to deliver a left hook to the side of her head. She blocked it with ease, her instincts taking over. She punched him in the stomach, making him double over in pain. She smirked as Mason gathered his bearings. When he was ready she slammed into him and they fell to the ground, her on top. She placed her hand on his chest.

"Dead." She announced proudly.

They both got up and looked around. There were many who looked to be almost finished and some who were in the middle of their fight. Rose smirked triumphantly.

"I'm the strongest novice here! No, I'm the strongest person here!" She gloated.

"Is that right?" Someone asked. Rose did a 180 and looked up at Stan Alto.

"Yes, that's right. I could even beat you." She challenged.

"Alright then. When the fighting is over, you and me, Hathaway. I look forward to putting you in your place." Stan smirked, obviously thinking she had the upper hand.

"Let's spice this up. How about a wager?" Rose suggested, "If you win, I'll be the good student."

"And if you win?" Stan asked.

"You owe me one favor. Of _any _kind." She said.

"Deal." They shook hands.

'_There it is again'. _Rose thought, '_the spark.'_

Stan must've have felt it to because he had a shocked look on his face. He let go of her hand and walked away quickly, going to observe the other students.

**Fin**


	2. Fighting and Connecting

**Chapter 2 Fighting and Connecting!**

The one on one fighting was over. It was time for Rose to fight with Stan. They had one giant mat out for them to fight on. She was ready to give him a good wallop. He was ready to put her in her place.

"You ready to go down, Alto?" Rose asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side. Stan shook his head and got into a fighting stance, and then she got into her own.

They were circling each other, Rose planning ahead and Stan trying to figure out what was going on in her mind.

'_Not that anyone would want to know._' He thought, '_Well, I would._' He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought of her thoughts.

He struck, realizing his mistake too late. Rose was always waiting for it. That was her motive. Wait the enemy out. He fell backwards with a thud. She had kicked him, following whatever plan she had made.

He scrambled up, ignoring the laughter of getting knocked on his ass by a 17 year old novice. This would hurt his pride if he lost.

His face had a burst of pain and he stepped back. Rose had punched him. In the face. She was asking for it. He attacked out of manly pride and swung, missing. She struck back with a knee to the stomach.

She was good, too good. Things didn't look so good for Stan Alto.

He tried to get past her defenses by going on the offensive, dealing blow after blow. She block each with ease, not looking for feeling tired. Finally, he landed a kick to her side and she went down. She clutched her side and groaned in pain. He stood there, hoping he didn't hurt her too bad.

Kneeling, he put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the spark that wanted to light up, "Rose, are you alright?" He asked, using her first name for the first time, "Rose, talk to me, please." He begged, trying to get a glimpse of her face.

She looked up, no tears, smirking, "You lose." She flipped him over and pressed a knee onto his torso, holding him down. She then placed her hand on his bare chest, "Dead."

The class broke into a chorus of cheers and laughter. Rose stood up and helped Stan up.

"Go change out. Class ends early." He announced, "Not you Hathaway." She looked back, "Come with me."

They walked to the teacher's lounge near the gym. When he shut the door he took a breath and turned to her. She was sitting on the couch massaging her side.

"Did I kick you that hard?" He asked.

"Not really, I'm just gonna have a nasty bruise tomorrow." She shrugged.

"Yeah, same here." He pointed to his cheek.

"Not my fault you're too busy imaging me under you." She winked, teasing.

"Excuse me?" He felt his eyes widen.

"Relax, Stan, I'm kidding. Nothing like a little sex joke here and there on my first day." She smiled her best, most innocent smile and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh." He sat next to her, "I was thinking about how this would hurt my pride actually."

"Sorry." She confessed, "Didn't think about that one thing that men love so much more than us women." She joked.

"Yep. It always comes down to pride, doesn't it?" He asked rhetorically.

Rose giggled, nodding in agreement.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked.

She sobered up and looked at him, a grim expression on her face.

"I had to protect Lissa." She answered, all teasing and joking gone.

"From what?" He asked, placing a hand over hers, which was resting on her knee.

She jumped and pulled her hand away, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He asked, "What is so bad that you too had to run away?"

"Because Lissa is a Spirit user!" Rose yelled, "Are you happy? I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." She hung her head in her hands.

Her body began to shake, a sign she was crying. Rose Hathaway was crying, in front of the teacher she hated the most.

"Stop." He ordered, "Stop crying."

She turned away from him, staring at the vending machine and the snacks that lay inside, all her tears coming down.

"Rose," He sighed, "I won't say anything if that helps. I promise."

She looked back at him, wiping her tears, "Thanks."

"Now," He smiled, "About that favor I owe you." He cringed at the thought.

"Oh, no." She smirked evily, "I have nothing now but maybe later." She winked, her humorous side returning.

"Can't wait." Stan mumbled, "There's something else." He sighed, "When we shook hands earlier…"

"And when you touched me in your classroom, and when you put your hand on my shoulder, and when you put your hand on mine earlier." Rose listed.

"Right. Something happened, and I want to know what it was." He shifted so he was completely facing her, one knee on the couch.

"Don't know." Rose mumbled.

"We need to figure this out. I don't want to get shocked every time I touch you." He said.

She scooted closer to him, "Planning on touching me often then?" She asked seductively.

"You-you know what I, um, mean." He fumbled.

She moved so she was on her hands and knees on the couch. Her face was close to his.

"Oh, really? Do you know what I mean?" She licked her lips.

"Rose, you're taking this a little too far." Stan warned, "Stop, or you'll get punished."

She shook her head and blinked at him, "What just happened?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? You were practically seducing me." He exclaimed.

"What?" She leaned closer, trying to read his face, "No I wasn't. Is this a joke?" She asked.

He placed a hand over her shoulder, ready to push her back, but there it was, on cue. The spark.

"What is going on?" He asked softly.

"I-I don't know." Rose whispered back, "But if someone is doing this they will get hurt." She growled.

"Please don't hurt anyone." He pleaded. Rose looked at him, anger vanishing, "Thank you."

Rose felt her face get hotter as she finally came to terms with their position. She was practically on top of him. She tried to get off the couch but her footing slipped and she fell onto him. He fell back onto the couch. Now she really was on top of him.

"Not the position I would like to finish in." Rose joked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Stan put a hand on her cheek, feeling how warm they were. The spark grew brighter in their minds as an idea struck him.

"Sorry about this." He whispered, not completely sure why he was apologizing

Before she could respond, his lips touched hers. The spark lit on fire. She surrendered to him quickly, kissing him back. The fire grew hotter and larger. This was it, the spark was attraction. Her hands went to his shoulder and pulled herself closer. His other hand went to her waist and snaked around her lower back. His lips parted from hers and danced across her cheek, down her throat and to her shoulder. He nudged her tank top and bra straps down her arm and adorned her with kisses. Returning to her lips, he tried to piece together his mind, which had broken when he touched her cheek. His hand that was on her cheek moved to her other shoulder and pushed down the straps there too. He began to lower her top, until a crash and explosion stopped them. They broke apart and looked around them. The snack machine was broken, smoke floating in the air and the smell of burnt snacks invading their nostrils.

"What was that?" Rose asked, fixing her shirt.

"Don't know." Stan mumbled, "But whatever it was probably stopped me from taking you here and now."

"Oh." She grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his, "I guess we should go back. The bell is about to ring."

"Right." He pulled her up and dragged her to the door, "See you later, Rose." He whispered.

She reached up and kissed him one last time. When she pulled back she smiled, pulling her hand from his.

Neither of them noticed the electricity their hands sparked when they parted.

Rose sat in her room, thinking. Stan Alto had kissed her. On the lips. They were making out. This wasn't good. There was attraction between them.

She sat on her bed thinking about what she was going to do now. She couldn't tell Lissa. She couldn't tell anyone. She shouldn't.

Lissa burst into her room, smiling.

"Rose, I think I'm in love!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I'm in love! It happened so fast, I couldn't help it. It was amazing. I haven't been this happy since Aaron. He was good to me, but Christian is amazingly swe-"

"Wait, Christian? As in Christian Ozera?" She nodded, "The Strigoi boy? You think you're in love with the Strigoi boy."

"Yes, is it that bad? Oh, Rose, he doesn't want to be Strigoi! He wants to be accepted." Lissa defended.

"What happened between you two?" Rose asked.

Lissa smiled, "I was walking to 5th period and Mia began to pester me about why I hang out with you. I was about to tell her about _it _when Christian came up and told her 'Some people have true friends instead of using people for popularity.' When Mia left, I thanked him and he took my hand and kissed it, saying 'It's an honor to defend and help the gorgeous Dragomir princess.' Isn't that just romantic?"

"Looks like he's just trying to get in your pants." Rose joked. She cringed when she remembered her _session _with Stan.

"What's wrong? Did some guy try to get in yours?" Lissa asked.

"No, well yes, but try isn't the right word. Almost succeed is more like it." She had to tell Lissa.

"Who, Rose, who was it?" She all but screeched.

"Stan Alto…" Rose murmured, cheeks heating up.

"WHAT!"

**Fin**


End file.
